dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chiaotzu Moves
Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Chiaotzu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Drill Attack''' – Chiaotzu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Krillin in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. *'Dodon Ray' – One of the best techniques of Crane School. It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. **'Super Dodon Blast' – This technique is a more powerful version of the Dodon Ray, but requires the user to charge it up. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during the match. *'Mimicry' – Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chiaotzu uses it to copy the Saibaman Bomb and used it on Nappa. **'Farewell, Mr. Tien' – A suicide attack where Chiaotzu makes himself a living bomb. He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa survives with little damage being done to him. **'Masenko-like blast' – In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Chiaotzu showed the ability to use a Masenko-like blast. **'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chiaotzu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower.[8] This technique is also used in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi series]. *'Telepathy' – Chiaotzu can speak with his targets mentally. *'Telekinesis' – Chiaotzu can manipulate objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles, and to stop bullets from aMercenary Clan while he was searching the Dragon Balls with Master Roshi. He can use it on opponents that are not too strong for him to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. **'Psychic Attack' (サイコアタック) – Chiaotzu directly attack his opponent with his psychokinesis. Used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. **'Psychic Bomb' – Chiaotzu can convert his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – Chiaotzu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. **'Psychic Spark' – One of Chiaotzu's telekinetic technique in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_(series) Raging Blast series ].